tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
José Tyler
| aliases = | series = Star Trek | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Cage" | final appearance = | actor = Peter Duryea }} ' ' was a fictional military officer featured in the ''Star Trek television franchise. Played by actor Peter Duryea, he appeared in the original unaired pilot episode of the first Star Trek series "The Cage". Biography was an officer for the Federation Starfleet holding the rank of Lieutenant. He served as the ship's navigator aboard the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. In 2254, Tyler was one of the crew members who went to Rigel VII on shore leave and was involved with a violent coup perpetuated by the warrior Kaylars that resulted in the deaths of several crewmen. The Enterprise left Rigel VII en route to the Vega Colony so they could tend to their wounded when Lieutenant Tyler picked up a distress beacon originating from the Talos Star Group. Further analysis led the crew to believe that they had found evidence of the lost survey vessel the [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]], which had mysteriously disappeared in 2236. They traced the signal to the planet Talos IV and Tyler was selected as one of the six crew members that comprised the landing party. They met a group of eleven survivors living in an encampment on the planet. Tyler was very excited to greet them and began telling them about all of the scientific advancements that had been achieved in the intervening eighteen years. Tyler soon learned that the encampment and the survivors were merely just an illusion created by the Talosians. The only true survivor of the Columbia crew was a woman named Vina. The Talosian abducted Captain Pike and brought him underground. Tyler and the rest of the landing party saw him disappear behind a hidden entrance in side of a cliff. They trained their phasers on the area, but this yielded no effect. The landing party returned to the Enterprise to hold a meeting. Tyler suggested transmitting power from the ship to blast through the mountain. Even though Science Officer Spock felt this was a foolhardy measure, Pike's second-in-command, Number One, agreed to try it out. Tyler accompanied the away team on a second trip to the planet's surface where they set up a large laser cannon and fired it into the side of the cliff. As before, the laser had no effect. Ultimately, the Talosians felt that humans such as Captain Pike were too violent to suit their needs and he was returned to the Enterprise. Star Trek: The Cage Lieutenant Tyler continued to serve under Captain Pike, but by the year 2264, he was no longer serving aboard the Enterprise. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Gene Roddenberry. * Archival footage of from "The Cage" was inserted into scenes from the season one Star Trek episodes "The Menagerie (Part 1)" and "The Menagerie (Part 2)". * In the episode, after Tyler gives the order to engage Time Warp Factor 7, he holds up seven fingers to Captain Pike as if Pike somehow mis-understood the order. See also External links * * at Memory Beta * at Memory Alpha * References ---- Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Characters with biographies